Kitchen pot lids are intended to become too hot for touching during use, so they are provided with, typically, a centrally disposed heat resisting handle. The handle is often knob-shaped, with a relatively narrow neck at the joinder of the handle with the pot lid, but sometimes pot lid handles are similar to drawer-pulls of the type often used on furniture drawers, which define an aperture through the handle through which the user grasps the handle by inserting his or her fingers.
The pot lids themselves are typically formed of metal or glass and their outer surfaces are often considered to be aesthetically important, sometimes to the point of being put on display in the kitchen as a source of pride for their owners.
Often, pot lid storage holders require that the pot lid make contact either with the storage holder itself or with a wall or cabinet surface, posing a risk of damage to either or both. Often too, these storage holders do not adequately secure the pot lids, posing a risk that they may fall out of the storage holder, particularly if the storage holder is mounted to a door or in a drawer that is subject to movement.
The holder disclosed in the cited reference CN 102920365 is apparently for hand-held use only, not for storing such pot lids, but its configuration allows for holding the pot lids by their handles and thereby avoiding potentially damaging contact between the pot lids and either the holder itself or other surfaces, and it avoids the risk that the pot lid could easily fall out of the holder. However, the configuration of this prior art holder allows for only a limited range of sizes of handle, and the manner in which the pot lid handle must be inserted into the holder would make its use as a storage holder inconvenient.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pot lid storage holder that provides the advantages of the prior art holder described immediately above, that also accommodates pot lids having handles in a wide variety of shapes, sizes and configurations, and is convenient to use.